


Dating for the Masters: Side Jyousei

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kajimoto tries to get a date with Sengoku by following the advice of Date Master Wakato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating for the Masters: Side Jyousei

“I don’t want your help,” Kajimoto said. He stomped a little for emphasis and stubbed his toe on the curb. “Dammit!”

Wakato patted Kajimoto on the head then straightened the other boy’s collar. “You don’t want it, but you need it.” He winked. “Admit it.”

“Go away.” Kajimoto’s shoulders dropped as he tried to hide behind a postbox. “I can do this without you.”

Wakato rolled his eyes, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his suede trousers. “I can help you,” he sang, sparing a moment to wink at a group of passing schoolgirls. “You’re never going to get his attention if you’re hiding.”

Kajimoto cringed but didn’t leave the cover of the red mailbox. “He’s not like the things you date.” Kajimoto refused to elevate the spandex and leather clad bimbos Wakato associated with to human status. All Wakato’s dates were capable of were squealing out a high-pitched, “Wakato-sama!” while the tennis player preened.

“He’s a guy,” Wakato said, throwing his nose in the air. “I don’t date guys.”

Kajimoto leaned over the postbox and rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t date them, you defile them. I don’t need your help. With anything. Ever.”

Wakato shrugged. “Just keep wearing that mailbox, then. Maybe Sengoku’ll mail a postcard to his new boyfriend.”

  
&-&

  
“If you tell anyone about his,” Kajimoto whispered, pulling his leather pants out of his rear, “I’m going to shave your head and castrate you.”

Wakato smacked Kajimoto on the ass. “Ooh, tough guy. Don’t break a nail, Hisa-chan.”

“Do not call me Hisa-chan.” Kajimoto crossed his arms and his peasant blouse wafted through the air.

“You’d let Sengoku call you Hisa-chan.”

Kajimoto stayed silent because it was the truth and if he argued, Wakato might leave. After relinquishing the last of his pride, Kajimoto wasn’t going to have Wakato walk out on him. “I’m wearing the outfit. What’s next?”

“Posing,” Wakato said, snapping his fingers and leaning against the wall. “First, the Sexy Wall Pose.”

Kajimoto thought the Sexy Wall Pose was going to pull his too-small pants back into places they shouldn’t be. “Do you have anything relatively normal?”

Wakato’s eyes flashed and he motioned to the wall. “You want my help, you pose.”

Kajimoto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and posed.

  
&-&

  
Sengoku stood on the court, sweat dribbling down his face and soaking into his green jersey. “Yo!” He waved when he saw Kajimoto approach.

“I can’t do this,” Kajimoto mumbled as he walked, pace slow due to the pants. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this. He’s going to laugh and…”

“Kajimoto-san!” Taichi Dan ran up behind Kajimoto, catching him as he toppled. “Be careful desu! There are lots of rocks around desu!”

“What’s that doing here?” Akutsu asked, picking up a rock and tossing it at a tree.

“Akutsu, don’t be so rude to our guest!” Sengoku shoved his way in front of Akutsu. “Welcome Kajimoto-kun! How can we help you?”

Kajimoto looked around. Wall. He needed a wall. “Just passing by,” he said, still searching.

“I’d say you should play with us but not really dressed for it, are you?” Sengoku’s gaze traveled along Kajimoto’s pants, bypassed the floofy shirt, then settled to Kajimoto’s forehead. Reaching out, Sengoku cleaned up Kajimoto’s ruffled bangs.

“Ch, let’s go Taichi.” Akutsu jerked his head toward the school gates.

Kajimoto found himself falling to the ground as Taichi bounded away with an enthusiastic, “Yes, Akutsu-senpai!”

When the world stopped spinning and the small birds flew from Kajimoto’s vision, he saw Sengoku standing over him, hand held out. “Need a hand?”

“Yeah.” Kajimoto allowed Sengoku to pull him up. Then he saw just what he needed; there was a small planter just behind Sengoku, perfect for posing. He dashed for it. “Thanks, that was close.” Kajimoto tossed his hair and fluttered his eyelashes.

Sengoku froze, then curled over in laughter.

“What!?” Kajimoto took off his sandal and threw it.

“Just ask,” Sengoku snickered.

“Ask what?” Kajimoto adjusted his hair again, a nervous habit this time.

Sengoku strode forward and tapped his finger on Kajimoto’s chin. “If you want a date, just ask.” He moved his eyes slowly down Kajimoto’s body, still bypassing the shirt.

“Would you like…” Kajimoto swallowed a lump in his throat. He was vaguely aware that his hands were shaking, but he was more concerned about his legs, which were about to give out.

“Would I like what?” Sengoku whispered in Kajimoto’s ear, tongue sliding along its shell.

“Dinner? Movie? Sex?” Kajimoto backed into the planter a little more, its brick edge cutting into the back of his thighs.

“We’ll start with the first two. You shouldn’t put out on the first date, Hisa-chan, people will think you’re desperate.” Sengoku winked and backed away. “I’ll pick you up after school.”

Kajimoto’s legs finally gave way and he slid to the ground. For several moments, he couldn’t breath, just watch Sengoku practice with his team, acting as if he hadn’t just caused Kajimoto’s heart to leap from his chest. When Kajimoto finally stood again, it was with a lighter heart and a wince as he straightened his pants which, once more, were where pants ought not to be.


End file.
